


【TSN/ME】里约未眠夜(下)

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/ME】里约未眠夜(下)

“Mark，你玩什么花样，快松开我，我想抱抱你。”他仰着头，半撒娇式地讨饶，Mark喜欢这个，他就是个不折不扣的控制狂。

一只冰凉的手摸上了他的脸颊，不是亲昵的，而是像评估猎物一样，一寸一寸检查Eduardo裸露在外的皮肤，然后解开他的扣子，顺着敞开的领子往下摸。

失去视觉后的抚摸，让Eduardo滋生出奇怪的错觉，对方全无温度的指尖就像冷血动物一样攀爬过他的皮肤，所过之处引起一阵阵战栗，Eduardo忍着全身的鸡皮疙瘩，讪笑两声，“Mark，这很变态，你至少得让我看到你。”

回答他的是一股施加在胸口的力量，Eduardo顺着那个力道，乖乖向后仰，躺倒在了地上，他笑着说，“你该不会真的想在这种地方做吧？说真的，你到底把我弄去了哪里？”

他一直尽量配合对方的进犯，柔顺地呈上自己，直到那只在他身上游走的手，路过乳头时不客气地用力拧了一下，Eduardo才不满地叫了出来，“轻点！Mark，你弄疼我了！”

火辣辣的抽痛持续了很久，甚至从肿胀的乳头辐射到周围的肌肤，这已经超过了情趣的范畴，Eduardo有些生气，扭动身体拒绝再被触摸，但对方的手就像吸附在他皮肤上一样，怎么都甩不开，经过的部位越来越私密，动作也越发放肆。沿着他柔韧的侧腹探入裤腰，然后往下一拉，直接脱掉了他的长裤和内裤。

虽然眼睛看不见，但其他感官反而变得比平时更敏锐，Eduardo能察觉一道仿佛化作实质的目光正舔舐他的私处，这让他十分的不自在，忍不住想收紧双腿。

“这不公平，Mark。”Eduardo拱起腰背，屈腿侧躺，企图躲避他的视奸，结果却把双丘暴露在对方面前，下一秒，他被人分开了臀瓣，两根粗糙的手指在没有经过润滑的情况下，插进他毫无防备的后穴。

Eduardo疼得倒抽一口气，线条优美的侧颈下青筋隐隐浮现，他夹紧臀肌，好像这样就能免于遭受进一步的侵犯，但是没用，体内的手指已经粗鲁地捣弄起来。Eduardo不由自主地呻吟起来，他的阴茎也被握住了，揉捏的力道很大，弄得他很不舒服。

“Mark，你先放开我，这样一点都不好玩。”Eduardo只能再次求饶。

对方依然没有出声，指节野蛮地开疆扩土，Eduardo很难受，细腻的内里像被沙砾狠狠打磨着，冷汗密密麻麻爬上他光洁的额头。他不堪忍受地用力挣扎，尽管这么做会让他被反绑着的手像折断似的疼痛。

微弱的抵抗根本起不了作用，在他肠道里开垦的手指活动得毫无章法，只会横冲直撞，没有给他带来丝毫快感，Mark明明了解他的身体，做爱时也总会照顾他的感受，不应该是这样的......Eduardo内心浮起了恐怖的假设，对原本笃定的认知产生了动摇，他周身无法抑制地剧烈颤抖，大喊道，“Mark，别闹了，你弄的我很不舒服，我不喜欢这样！”

对方放开他的阴茎，想用手去捂住他乱喊的嘴，本能促使Eduardo猛地向后一仰，他在对方指尖闻到了擦枪油和残留火药的气味，那不是Mark身上会有的味道......

Eduardo这下真的慌了，“Mark！是不是你？说话呀！”

“啪啪”两声，臀部被毫不留情地抽打了两下，Eduardo吓得差点叫出来，耻辱伴随着恐惧侵蚀着他的理智，脑中那个可怕的念头越来越强烈，泪水也不受控制地充斥进他的眼眶。

“你到底是谁！快放开我！”

手机震动声这时在不远处响起，那人终于停下了动作，但仍压着他用另一只手去接电话。Eduardo隐约听到一个陌生的声音在说，“验完货就快点转移，Zuckerberg正四处找他。”

Eduardo像是被人泼了盆冰水，顷刻间由内而外感到彻骨的寒冷，但仍是觉得难以置信，哆嗦着求证，“Mark！是不是你！到底是不是你......放开我，不然我要生气了！回答我，Mark！别玩了......求你别玩了......”

很快他的口中被戴上了一个球形口枷，为了防止他继续大声嚷嚷。对方俯下身来舔他颤抖不停的双唇，Eduardo连咬人的动作都做不到，只能流着泪拼命晃动脑袋，那人顺着他漂亮的脖子一路往下吮去，Eduardo难受得“呜呜”直叫，却并不能阻止那根令人作呕的舌头滑过他的皮肤，锁骨被啃得生疼，胸口的肉粒也被恶意吸肿了。

他抖得不成样子，但无法逃脱那人打开他的双腿。随后，他听到一阵窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，一个光裸的身体挤进了他被强行拉开的大腿间。

“呜呜，please......no......”Eduardo口齿不清地求饶，用力摇着头，泪水倾泻而下。他看起来狼狈极了，口水顺着无法合拢的唇角淌下，蒙着眼睛的布被洇湿了一大滩。

对方压着他的腿，往两边分开至最大，即将交合的地方碰到了一起，Eduardo猛地哆嗦了一下，没命地开始挣扎，被绑住的手臂骨骼发出了令人牙酸的关节错位声，但他仿佛不知道疼痛一样，只为逃开身后可怕的热源。

那人忽然用力抱紧他，制止他自残式的行为。Eduardo喉咙里发出动物濒死般的悲鸣，脖子和脸涨得通红，冷汗一层一层覆盖他的全身。

“别怕，是我。”

Eduardo完全听不到对方说了什么，始终在他怀里疯狂弹跳，像一条脱水的鱼，崩溃地不停抽泣。

Mark快速解开他手臂的束缚，又一层层揭开蒙在他眼睛上的棉布条和绑在后脑的口枷皮扣，“Wardo，没事了，是我。”

“Mark？”被泪水糊住了眼睛，Eduardo努力想要在朦胧的视线里辨清眼前模糊的人影，但他不敢确定，刚才求证了太多次，他怕这次又是假的。

“是我是我，Wardo，别害怕，我在这里。”Mark揉按着他发麻的肩膀和双手，舒缓血液流通不畅带来的不适，心疼得无法自抑，有些后悔自己做得太过分了，但如果不让Eduardo吃点苦头，难保他以后又会随随便便跟不熟悉的人跑了。

Eduardo终于止住了抽噎，在Mark的帮助下离开了这间他一秒都待不下去房间，等到走出来，他发现自己根本还在酒店里，只是被Mark塞进了改造过的储物室，Eduardo所有的情绪都化作了磅礴的愤怒。

“You fucking asshole！”

卧房的门贴着Mark的鼻子被用力关上了，Mark摸摸差点被撞扁的鼻尖，觉得自己处心积虑挖了个大坑，结果把自己给埋进去了。

他在外间的沙发上一夜无眠，始终关注着Eduardo的动静，怕他惊吓过度做噩梦，也怕他发脾气半夜离家出走，一直到快天亮了才合眼眯了会儿。

Mark是被一阵鸟叫声吵醒的，Eduardo提着鸟笼在边上不知站了多久，见他睁开眼睛，立刻盘问道，“鹦鹉哪里来的？”

“酒店大堂中间的人造雨林里养着的，我问负责人借来的。”

“屏风呢？为什么特意放在储藏室里。”

“为了配合后面那架风扇制造有风从窗户缝隙吹进室内的效果。”

“......Mark，你真行。你手上怎么会有擦枪油和火药味的？电话又是怎么回事？有没有同谋，谁帮你铺的塑料薄膜？”

Mark眼神往隔壁的方向瞟了一下，Eduardo立刻就意会了，枪支是保镖提供的。

“我在楼下买了把烟花，拆了一支，抹了点火药在手上，电话是提前录好的，没有帮手，塑料薄膜我叫客房服务铺的，没办法，房间里的地毯太有辨识度了，顺便还让他们给储藏室除了个味，所以你闻不出空气里沉闷的酒店味。”Mark一一解答所有的问题。

“真是好极了......我以前怎么没发现，你这么有伪装的天分。”

“毕竟你很了解我，而且没那么好骗。”

Eduardo捋了把头发，起床后他没有抹发胶，刘海就这样蓬松自然的搭在额头，身上只套了件浴袍——没办法他穿惯的睡衣已经在昨天晚上弄脏了，露在外头的小腿又长又直，浑身透着一种慵懒的性感。他提着那对金刚鹦鹉步伐轻盈地走进储物室，没过一会，Mark听到里面传出一阵噼里啪啦的巨响。Mark猜一会退房的时候，他应该要赔酒店一大笔钱，钱倒没什么，只希望那对鹦鹉还安全。

十分钟后，打砸声平息下来，Eduardo仪态优雅地重新走出来，浴袍丝毫不显凌乱，连每根头发丝都依然整洁有序。Mark瞄了眼笼子，金刚鹦鹉显然被吓得不轻，在笼子里不停扑腾翅膀，蓝绿色的羽毛掉了一地。

“现在轮到你了。”Eduardo朝Mark温柔一笑，Mark下意识地吞了口唾沫。

“你紧张什么，去床上躺好。”Eduardo放下鸟笼，指挥道，“自觉点把衣服都脱了。”

要放在平时，Mark一定会欣然接受这个提议，但现在，他有些摸不清Eduardo到底什么路数，暴君难得也会出现忐忑不安的时候，以至于Eduardo洗完手走进里间卧房，就看到他腰间搭着薄被，在床上挺尸，一副慷慨就义的样子。

Eduardo忍着笑，缓步走过去，拉开浴袍下摆跨上床，叉开腿直接骑到了Mark身上。Mark这才发现他浴袍下面未着寸缕，双腿间的器官蛰伏在衣物阴影里若隐若现，Mark盖在薄被下的老二几乎立刻就挺立起来，一个劲地往Eduardo股缝里顶。

“老实点，今天我说了算。”Eduardo反手拍了他屁股一下，撑着身体往前挪了挪，避开身后那根不安分的大家伙。他解开自己的浴袍带子，把Mark的两只手拉高到头顶，在手腕处一圈一圈捆扎起来。

“Wardo，你到底要干什么？”Mark忍不住问，毛巾质地的带子没什么威胁，一使劲就能轻松挣脱开，Mark用了很大的自制力才压下扭动手腕的欲望，要知道被限制行动对控制狂来说绝对是件难以忍受的事。

他看着爱人在自己面前衣襟大开，露出诱人的身体，胸口两颗可爱小巧的乳粒被浴袍前襟摩擦得微微挺立，一侧明显比另一侧还要红肿一些，是昨天自己下手太重的杰作，他很想用指腹再轻轻摩挲安慰一下这颗遭了罪的小东西。

“Mark，管好你的手，在得到允许之前，别让它们碰到我。”Eduardo打断他的念想，居高临下俯视他，抽掉他身上用来遮挡重点部位的薄被，让已经勃起的器官直白的暴露在空气里。

Mark头一回在床上完全交出控制权，任由Eduardo为所欲为，他索性放松身体，享受被人握住阴茎上下套弄的感觉，但Eduardo没让他舒服很久，撩拨了几下就停止了动作，把手指伸到Mark面前，命令道，“舔湿。”

Mark拧紧眉头别开了脸，“不要，你刚摸过那里。”

“你还嫌弃你自己，”Eduardo被他逗笑了，用指尖戳了戳他紧闭的唇缝，坚持道，“弄湿我，Mark。”

Mark不情愿地张开嘴，含住Eduardo两根手指，柔软的舌头滑进指缝里。Eduardo用手指夹着他的舌头，看他像吃糖一样认真舔食自己的手指。这种逆转的支配关系让两人比往常还要更加兴奋。

没过一会，Eduardo从Mark口中抽出湿哒哒的手指，低头吻了他一下作为奖励，“做得很好。”而后他抬起腰，从后方把手伸到自己两腿间，当着Mark的面，将粘着他唾液的手指送进自己身体里。

紧闭的入口被撑开，Eduardo向来娇生惯养，连指关节都保养得宜，Mark看着那两根青葱一样的手指一点一点没入他的身体，直到完全吞吃进去，欲望如同燃烧的火焰，从下腹窜升至四肢百骸。

Eduardo就这样在Mark眼皮子底下堂而皇之的自慰，他的手指反复进出自己的后穴，习惯性爱的身体很快自发分泌出润滑的肠液，阴茎也肉眼可见地挺立起来。

Mark气息粗重，抬着腰胯，徒劳地向上顶，看得见又碰不着，忍得异常辛苦，手腕就不安分地活动起来，结果被Eduardo一眼看穿了心思。

“啊......Mark，别动，嗯......不许你用手......”

那张该被操到说不出话的嘴，吐出一句气死人的话，伴随着撩人的呻吟。微启的口腔里，依稀可见半节猩红的舌尖在翻滚。Mark郁闷到不行，硬得快要爆炸了，“Wardo，自己坐上来。”

“想要我吗？”Eduardo笑得简直坏透了，但又该死的甜美，他原本撑在Mark腹部的手，转移到了自己胸口，玩弄自己娇艳欲滴的乳粒，轻轻按进皮肤里，又用手指拧着往外提，“我昨天叫你停的时候，你怎么不理我，还变本加厉地欺负我。”

“我知道错了，我保证以后不会了。”在床上认怂没什么，暴君深谙这一点。

Eduardo才不理他，继续当着他的面抚慰自己，手指灵巧地套弄阴茎，直把自己玩得出水了，才沉下腰去用嫩穴磨蹭Mark的龟头，但偏偏不吃进去，嘴里还喊着他的名字，“Mark......嗯，Mark......”

Mark简直忍无可忍，咬牙切齿地命令道，“Wardo，我要你立刻坐上来。”

“好吧，暴君。”Eduardo玩够了，这回倒答应得干脆利落。他扶住Mark怒胀的阴茎对准自己的下体，那根青筋虬露的肉刃笔直向上，无论尺寸还是热度都让他暗自咂舌，怀疑自己是否真的能整根吞下。穴口已经被手指操得松软，Eduardo做好充足的准备慢慢降下腰，但在龟头撬开括约肌的刹那，他还是经不住打了个颤。

“噢，Mark，Jesus....”

Mark把Eduardo无意识的呓语全权当作赞美，那张湿热的肉嘴咬住了他敏感的伞状头部，带来无以言表的舒爽感受，仿若置身天堂，但还不够，Mark配合他的动作向上挺着胯，Eduardo却往回退。

“别急啊......”他气息不匀地按着Mark的胯不让他动。

Mark很想骂人，强烈的渴求在体内横冲直撞几乎冲破血管，他在脑中模拟了一百遍将Eduardo狠狠按坐在自己大腿上，用力冲撞的场景，他想操到他上下两张嘴都不停的流水，完全合不拢腿。但现实是，这磨人的慢动作还在无休止地进行中，被完全撑开的肉嘴只是小口吞吃他的性器，像十足矜贵的淑女，这非但不能缓解Mark火烧火燎的欲望，反而激增他的肆虐欲，让Mark疯狂想要蹂躏他。

“Wardo，让我来，我想抱着你。”Mark喘着粗气，把生平所有的耐心都用上了。

“不，Mark，我说了算。”Eduardo一边努力应付肉棒，一边分出心思拒绝Mark。

内部敏感的黏膜被强行撑开的感觉并不好受，进入到一半的时候，Eduardo不得不喘着气停下来适应甬道里胀痛的异物感。伸向身后的手毫无意外摸到剩下的一截阴茎，他不满地嘀咕，“怎么还有这么多。”

Mark被撩得彻底没脾气了，“所以我说让我来。”

等到Eduardo把阴茎整个吃进去，两人同时松了口气。Mark身上汗多得像是刚刚跑完马拉松，他发誓他真的很久没有这么狼狈过了。

Eduardo遵照本能骑在Mark身上起起伏伏，柔软的肠道包裹住Mark的阴茎，讨好般收缩蠕动。Mark被他夹得头皮发麻，长久的等待带来更强烈的快感，他在Eduardo坐下的时候腹部用力向上一挺，瞬间让阴茎进入到更深的地方。

“啊！”Eduardo差点尖叫起来，体内所有的褶皱完全碾平，甬道被Mark楔成了他的形状。

“你就不能轻一点吗？”Eduardo嘶着气抱怨。

“可是你明明就很喜欢，我喜欢我用力的操你，顶得你坐不稳、站不直，只能乖乖躺着挨操。”Mark说着荤话，控制阴茎进出的角度，让顶端正好能摩擦到他他敏感的前列腺。

“嗯，啊......闭嘴......我应该，啊......把昨天的，口枷也给你用上。”Eduardo手撑在Mark胸胸膛上，夹紧内部，那根阴茎明显又涨大了一圈。

两人像较劲一样的，比着谁可以让对方先射出来。事实证明，不需要双手，仅凭阴茎，Mark也能干得Eduardo汁水横流，但他同样也被甬道里的软肉吮吸得魂不附体。

Eduardo腰肢酸软，体内激荡着一波高过一波的快感，他捏着Mark的下巴，俯身吻他，彼此默契十足地较量起了吻技，唇舌展开无声的交锋，Eduardo勾住Mark的舌尖嬉戏，Mark探进Eduardo口中，舔舐他敏感的上颚，过剩的银丝顺着唇角淌落，流到床单上，直到双方都快窒息了，他们才分开紧黏着的双唇。

Eduardo仰着头急喘，尽管这个体位不利于Mark发挥，但对他的体力同样是个严峻的考验，他伸手摸两人的交合部位，套弄抽插间隙留在外面的根部，也揉搓Mark鼓胀的阴囊，每次他使坏加大力道，就能成功换来Mark压抑的喘息声。Eduardo轻笑着，放软身体，让后穴里湿滑的肠道更方便挤压Mark阴茎上敏感的沟槽，同时臀部浪荡地晃动摇摆，每次他这么干，Mark总能很快射出来。

柔嫩紧致的肠壁把阴茎照顾得很好，穴口含着他如同口腔一般吮缩，Mark很想射，但他更想在Eduardo身体里尽情驰骋，他想看他在自己身下失控的表情。Mark趁Eduardo被插得没什么力气，一把将人掀翻，压在床上。

“你犯规！”Eduard大叫。

“我没有。”Mark给他看自己依然被束缚着的手腕，只是现在Eduardo已经完全在他掌控之中了，Mark手肘撑在他身体两边，将Eduardo圈进自己的怀里。

“你为什么要绑着我。”

“谁让你昨天绑我的。”小少爷脾气不小，至今仍是气呼呼的。

一旦夺回主控权，Mark的攻势变得势不可挡，他摆正位置，重新插入Eduardo体内，按自己擅长的频率自由抽送，整根进入又整根拔出，狠狠鞭挞柔嫩的肠道，在褶皱的黏膜里准确攻击让他兴奋的那一点，疾风暴雨般戳刺、贯穿，直到狭小的内里丢盔弃甲，为他彻底敞开。Eduardo显然也喜欢被这么对待，他眯着眼睛，张嘴呻吟，像只春天的母猫，能把附近街区所有的公猫都吸引过来。Mark光听那个声音，就差点缴械，唯一能做的，就是低头用吻堵住他的嘴。

他们分享彼此的唾液，舌头勾缠在一起，Eduardo整个腹部都被Mark操成了一团发酵过的面团，只剩下酸和涨两种感受，眼前因过多的快感闪过阵阵白光，阴茎吐着亮晶晶的汁液，咬着Mark的后穴也同样黏黏糊糊。Mark高速地活塞运动把入口磨成了艳丽的熟红色，被阴茎带出的软肉可怜兮兮地微微外翻，挂着一圈彼此体液混合而成的白沫。

“Mark......太快了，啊......”Eduardo含糊地抱怨，双臂环在他肩上完全沉溺于情欲之中，甜蜜的眼睛蒙着水雾，如同浸在泉水里的琥珀。

Mark想到他昨天被蒙着双眼无助哭泣的样子，竟也后知后觉的愧疚起来，他低下头去吮吻Eduardo情潮泛滥的眼睛，在他耳边呢喃似地道歉，“Wardo，昨天是我太过分了，但你也太容易相信别人了，万一真的发生昨天这种状况，你让我怎么办。”

这就是Mark Zuckerberg，连道歉都要倒打一耙，Eduardo正被体内那根东西折磨得神智不清，龟头顶在前列腺上一个劲地研磨，他想出言反驳，张开嘴却只能发出断断续续的呻吟，“嗯......什，什么......别人，那......啊，是，我的......朋友......”

“十年未见的朋友，万一他早就变得面目全非，你也无从得知。”

Eduardo一边挨着操一边还要听他说教，不堪忍受地狠狠夹了一下后穴，Mark忍不住闷哼一声，变本加厉地操干他。他把Eduardo雪白的臀撞击成了粉红色，空旷的房间里不断响起水声和拍打声交织在一起的旋律。

“知道我昨天为什么没做到最后吗？”

Eduardo眨眨湿润的双眼表示不解，甬道里那根阴茎制造出的快感如病毒一样传播，控制着他的大脑，让他无法思考。

“我不舍得，”Mark侵犯着他的身体，说得义正严辞，“咬得这样紧，落到坏人手里要被操烂的。”

他说完又粗暴干了几下，逼着Eduardo发出甜腻的呻吟。

“你混蛋！”Eduardo扭着腰收缩肌肉，使劲夹紧臀部，废话超多的CEO先生撑在他身体两边的手臂肌肉明显变得紧绷，体内阴茎也不受控制地弹跳起来。

Eduardo知道这是他即将射精的征兆，屁股缩得比刚才还卖力，盘在他腰上的长腿用力将他拉近自己，两人原本就紧贴着的部位瞬间契合得严丝合缝。

“啊——Mark！”Eduardo情不自禁发出浓重的鼻音，睫毛颤得像蝴蝶振翅。

Mark把头埋在他颈间粗重地喘气，又用舌头去舔他汗湿的皮肤，“Wardo，你要射了。”

光滑的臀尖肉紧贴他胯下左右磨蹭，Eduardo笑得一脸狡黠，“你也是，给我射出来！”

他挺起腰，后穴借着前列腺被刺激到的快感，紧紧绞着肉棒，肠道也跟着痉挛似地蠕动。Mark低声咒骂了一句，加快速度在甬道里狠命抽插了几十下后，阴茎深深钉入底下这具身体猛烈射精。

Eduardo被滚烫的精液刺激得一哆嗦，放开勾住Mark的手，颤巍地握住自己同样濒临极限的性器，套弄数下后，也跟着弄脏了两人的小腹。

平复了一会呼吸，Eduardo不无得意地问Mark，“如何？”

“棒极了。”Mark丝毫不吝啬褒奖，“能替我松绑了吗？”

Eduardo抬手为Mark解开浴巾带子，主动拉着他重获自由的手，环住自己的腰，“你现在知道被人绑着不能动的滋味了吧。”

“完全、清楚、透彻地了解了。”

“我害你担惊受怕一次，你就非要吓唬我一次，所以你绑着我，我也一定要绑回来。”

真是个睚眦必报的幼稚鬼，Mark只能顺着毛安抚，“Wardo，你对我真好，绑得一点都不紧。”

“那你得感谢自己昨天还算有人性，没真的强暴我，不然......哼哼。”

他没说下去，但Mark已经联想到了恐怖的巴西柔术关节技。

他搂着Eduardo，拉过他的手，抚摸白皙皮肤上残留的几道绳子勒出来的淤青，而后低下头，从手指开始，一寸一寸向上吻，一直到肩膀为止，再换到另一只手臂，重复刚才的动作，“对不起，还疼吗？”

Eduardo摇头，捧着Mark的脸，在那对看起来很无情的薄唇上落下一个深情的吻，“你说得也有道理，以后我会注意的。”

“我还没有安慰这里。”Mark忽然钻进Eduardo怀里，含住他红肿的乳头。

Eduardo抱住胸口的卷毛脑袋，热烈地回应，“还想再来一次吗？”

“我们会赶不上飞机的。”Mark假惺惺地说。

“如果你可以像刚才一样射得这么快，就不会了。啊......Mark，轻一点，那里好像破皮了。”

“那就再来一次，我会很快的。”

 

尾声

“Mark，你在干嘛？”

“购物。”Mark对着电脑头也不回。

Eduardo从床上爬起来，凑到他面前，“买了什么？网购吗？直接寄到美国？”

“不，直接寄到天上。我买了一颗卫星。”

“......”

“这颗卫星可以为非洲和其他大陆互联网覆盖不足地区提供无限网络服务。”

“有这个必要吗？”

“防范于未然嘛。”

是的，他们没赶上飞机，在里约又逗留了半天，Eduardo利用这段时间补了个眠，Mark则财大气粗地买买买了一通。所以，男人的话别信。

 

彩蛋

Mario Lopez：Holy shit！为什么我的Facebook账户被封了！

 

-Fin-


End file.
